The New Groundskeeper
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: A new worker comes and works with Mordecai and Rigby. While working he starts having a liking to Rigby. OCxRigby (NO SLASH) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The New Groundskeeper**

Benson: "Hey guys. I brought us all here because there's going to be a new person who's going to work here. Everyone I'd like you to meet Axel." Benson

said as a orange fox came up beside him. He was 23 years old, same height as Mordecai, very muscular (Not Skips muscular), has purple long hair, and sky blue eyes.

Axel: "Hey guys, how goes it for ya'?" Pops was the first to speak.

Pops: "Oh, it's so very nice to see you. My name's Pops." He then got out his wallet and gave him a lollipop.

Pops: "Butterscotch ripple?" he said earning a confused look from Axel.

Benson: "Yea I know what you're thinking but just go ahead and take it." Axel then shrugged and took the lollipop.

Axel: "Thanks Pops."

Muscle Man: "Hey there bro name's Muscle Man." Muscle Man said as he took Axel's hand and shook it.

Benson: "His real name's Mitch but everyone calls him Muscle Man." Axel didn't even want to question why.

Axel: "Nice to meet you Muscle Man."

Skips: "Name's Skips. Pleasure to meet you."

Axel: "Pleasure's all mine Skips." He then looked to the avian and the raccoon as they walked up to him.

Mordecai: "Hey dude my name's Mordecai. So nice to have you here." Mordecai said as he shook Axel's hand.

Rigby: "And the name's Rigby. Nice to see you here man." Benson then whispered to Axel.

Benson: 'Those guys can be fun, but they can also be complete slackers.' Axel then looked back at them and shrugged.

Benson: "Alright, Mordecai and Rigby, you guys will be showing Axel here everything we do around here, but don't be giving him any bad information. Got it?"

Rigby: "Oh what? Then how else are we supposed to show him how we have fun here?" Benson then turned red much to Axel's surprise. 'How does he do that?' He thought.

Mordecai: "Relax Benson, we'll be sure to show him the ropes."

Benson: "Alright, I'm counting on you guys." Later on Axel received his first chore, which was mowing the grass with Mordecai and Rigby. He was working very well,

Mordecai a little bit, but Rigby not so much.

Axel: "What's with him?"

Mordecai: "He's always like that cause he gets bored easily."

Rigby: "STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai: "That's also what he says to things that are true." Axel then chuckled at Rigby and flipped his hair.

Axel: "Well I must say, it's kinda funny." Rigby then smiled a bit and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanging Out**

After working, Mordecai, Rigby, and Axel then went to play Strong Johns 3. While playing, Benson showed up.

Benson: "Hey Axel, how do you like working here?"

Axel: "It's pretty good Benson."

Benson: "I'm glad. I'm also glad you're not like these slackers here."

Mordecai & Rigby: "HEY!" Axel chuckled. When everyone went to bed, it was about 3 a.m. and Axel already awoke. He then went outside and sat on a tree while waiting for

the sun to rise.

When he was waiting, he heard something from behind and turned around to see Rigby standing behind him.

Axel: "Rigby, what are you doing up?" He asked.

Rigby: "I was about to ask you the same thing. And besides it's the least you'd expect considering I'm nocturnal."

Axel: "Hmph, guess that makes two of us." They sat on the tree and ate some ice cream while waiting for the sunset as the Twilight Town music (KH II with Roxas) played in

the background.

Rigby: "So tell me Axel what was your life like before you came here?"

Axel: "Where'd that come from all of a sudden?"

Rigby: "Just figured I spend this time to get to know you."

Axel: "Oh well my life has been totally complicated, especially with my complicated family."

Rigby: "How many in your family?"

Axel: "Well" he said with a chuckle, "You might find this crazy but in my family:

My mom and grandmother are fox

My dad and grandfather are cats

I have 5 cat brothers

5 fox sisters

2 wolf aunts

2 coyote uncles

7 wolf girl cousins

7 coyote guy cousins

3 cat nieces and

3 fox nephews." Rigby was shocked.

Rigby: "Wow, huge family!"

Axel: "Huge, _complicated_ family. What about you?"

Rigby: "I just have my mom, dad, and Don, my brother. But apparently they appreciate him more than me. Every time they're with me, it feels like I don't exist. Everyone

even says that he's the older brother but I'm the older brother but for some reason I'm not growing any taller. And even besides all that my life is just total crap because of

that and here."

Axel: "Why here? I thought that these people were your friends and that Mordecai was your best friend."

Rigby: "Okay I'll keep it simple:

Muscle Man's annoying with his lame "My Mom" jokes and disgusting

Pops is okay but can be a bit weird most of the time

Skips is good so nothing about him

Benson however always yells at us just because we slack off and he's always so bossy."

Axel: "Well cause he's the boss isn't he?"

Rigby: "Yea but he can be TOO bossy. Then there's Mordecai. Even though he's my best friend, I feel as if our relationship is at an all-time low because of all the times we

could spend, he spends it all on Margaret ever since they became Bf and Gf. Even the times we do spend together it would involve violence and he always wins because he's

stronger than me even in punchies. You've heard of that right?"

Axel: "Yea it's a game where the person with the strongest punch wins."

Rigby: "Yea and he always wins because I can't punch good and can't even take a punch. Here watch this." He then punches Axel but it had no effect. "Now punch me." Axel

then punched him (not so hard cause he didn't want to hurt the little raccoon) and Rigby then held his arm. "You see?"

Axel: "Yea that can be frustrating."

Rigby: "And it's because of those times that I just feel that we aren't friends at all. And it still happens but not the whole violence but the whole Margaret thing. That's why

I've always been by myself." He then began to cry and Axel hugged him.

Axel: "It's alright. Some of that stuff you said I can feel the same way. I used to have friends, even a girlfriend or so I thought. Her name is Xanini but when I showed my

feelings for her, even after all the times we had and they didn't even seem like it, she said she only liked me AS A FRIEND! She then left me for one of my brothers named

Leo."

Rigby: "Ouch."

Axel: "Yea and even my other relatives have lovers and they always brag about it and just leave me hanging and I hated people I don't even know tease me about it

and they even beat me up for it and I've always hated it. My aunts, uncles, grandparents were the only ones I could trust and rely on, even my mom and dad. They were the

only ones I could talk to and be with if I'm ever alone.

Rigby: "What are your parents names?"

Axel: My dad's name is Peter and my mom's is Lexa."

Rigby: "Your name backwards?"

Axel: "Yea. But anyways, so after all that I feel like I have no friends either." Rigby then smiled and hugged him.

Rigby: "Well now I know that that's not true. You still have someone. Me." Axel then smiled and hugged him back.

Axel: "Yea that's true. And I gues that means that I'm your friend too." The sun then began to rise. "Well we should probably head back."

Rigby: "Yea." Axel then carried Rigby back to the house.

**So Rigby and Axel are becoming the best of friends. What will become of them? And how's Mordecai gonna react to Rigby's what probably will be, new best friend?**

** By the way the reason of why I did this was because I always felt that Rigby has always been pushed around especially by Mordecai so that's why, but that's how I feel.**

** So review what you guys think and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date Planning (Sort Of)**

Mordecai woke up to the smell of bacon and blueberry pancakes. He looked at his clock to see it was 7 a.m. He then looked over to see that Rigby wasn't in his trampoline

and Axel wasn't in his room.

He went downstairs and saw Axel and Rigby making breakfast.

Axel: "Top of the mornin to ye." He said in a English accent.

Rigby: "Mornin."

Mordecai: "Uh good morning." He sat down at the table as Axel and Rigby fixed him some pancakes, bacon, and toast. "You guys seem in a good mood today."

Axel: "Oh it's nothing special."

Mordecai: "And Rigby, I never see you out of bed so early."

Rigby: "Once again, nothing special."

Mordecai: "Well anyways, I was thinking Rigby, maybe you and I can go to the new amusement park tonight after work."

Rigby: "Oh actually I was gonna go to the movies with Axel to see that new movie. What was that called again?"

Axel: "_The Rival Predators_. They say it's about a Coyote and a Fox who have always been rivals, but then they go on an adventure of settling their differences."

Mordecai: "But Rigby I looked up that movie before and that's based off of romance and you say that's gross. Besides it's our bro time dude."

Rigby: "It's not that type of romance just friendship that's all. And yea I know about our bro time, but I just want to spend some time and get to know Axel a little more.

Besides at least you can spend more time with Margaret cause I know how much she would love to go to the park with you."

Mordecai: "Yea I guess." They then went to do their chores. Mordecai had to paint the fence while Axel and Rigby went to clean the bathrooms. When they finished, they

went to the coffee shop.

Margaret: "Hey guys. Oh and who's this one."

Axel: "Hey Margaret, my name's Axel. Pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook Margaret's hand.

Margaret: "Pleasure's all mine. And this is Eileen."

Eileen: "Hey Axel."

Axel: "Nice to meet you Eileen." They then sat in their usual spots and had their usual coffee and Axel had a cappuccino.

Mordecai: "So… uh Margaret… I was uh thinking maybe you would like to…" he said nervously.

Margaret: "would like to what?" she asked but Mordecai just couldn't say it.

Axel: "Mordecai was just wondering if you would want to go to the new park with him." He said as Mordecai punched him but it didn't affect him.

Margaret: "Well I'd love to Mordecai. I actually wanted to ask you but I never found the courage to. What about you guys you comin?"

Rigby: "Nah me and Axel are going to see that new movie _The Rival Predators._"

Margaret: "Oh I saw the trailer of that movie and it was great. Maybe we should go see that and then head over to the park. How's that sound?"

Axel: "Sounds like a plan. Rigby?"

Rigby: "Sure."

Eileen: "Can I come too?"

Rigby: "Sure Eileen you can come. Mordecai you cool with that?"

Mordecai: "Uh yea sure." He said sadly for he would've had one chance to be alone with Margaret.

Margaret: "Alright well we'll meet you guys there right after work alright?"

Axel: "Alright we'll be counting the moments. Au revoir Madam Margaret." Margaret giggled and left.

Mordecai: "Dude what the heck? Why'd you have to do that?"

Axel: "What?"

Mordecai: "Dude I was gonna have a night out alone and you had to butt in with that stupid movie."

Axel: "What's your problem? She wanted to tag along so we did. At least you still get to be with her."

Mordecai: "Whatever dude you better just stay outta my way. You got me?"

Rigby: "Hey Mordecai relax man. No need to be all like Benson around Axel alright. He's new here so go easy on him. Come on Axel let's let "the jealous one" have some alone time."

Axel: "Yea alright." They then left Mordecai alone, which made Mordecai ticked off.

Mordecai: "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" he shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Movies, Park, Jealousy, & Best Friends**

Axel, Mordecai, and Rigby went in Axel's Chrysler and went to pick up Margaret and Eileen. They then got to the theatre and got their tickets and waited for the movie.

Margaret: "So Axel, how long have you been here?"

Axel: "I've actually been for the past 10 years. I was originally born in France."

Margaret: "Oh so what said back there was French?"

Axel: "Yea it meant see you later."

Rigby: "Hey you know, I used to speak different languages too. I can speak Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, and Italian."

Axel: "Really? I can speak French, Russian, Korean, and Swedish."

Rigby: "Awesome!" they kept chatting, leaving Mordecai for himself until the movie began. When the movie was over, the others went to the amusement park.

Axel: "See I told you guys that movie was great."

Eileen: "I like the part where they actually reveal their friendship and all the others do. Besides the part where these two revealed themselves to be more than friends." They all shudder.

When they got to the park they went the fast rides first before going to the calming ones.

Rigby: "Man, quite a rush! I'm glad we got those out of the way."

Margaret: "Yea you're right. Hey look the Ferris Wheel let's go on there."

Axel: "Alright." They went on. Mordecai went with Margaret and Rigby, Eileen, and Axel went together.

**Mordecai & Margaret**

Margaret: "So Mordecai, how are things going for you and Axel?"

Mordecai: "Well not much really. Axel's okay."

Margaret: "It doesn't seem like it. You haven't been talking to him ever since the movie."

Mordecai: "Well mainly cause he talks to Rigby all the time."

Margaret: "Ooooo, someone's jealous." She said teasingly.

Mordecai: "I'm not jealous. Rigby can go ahead and have fun with Axel all he wants."

Margaret: "I don't know. Cause I heard you yelling at Rigby when he was defending Axel."

Mordecai: "Only cause it seemed like Axel was flirting with you."

Margaret: "Yea I'm not interested in him and I'm sure he isn't in me."

Mordecai: "Oh but still. And besides it's not like Rigby would replace me or anything so I have no reason to be jealous."

Margaret: "Alright then."

**Rigby, Eileen, & Axel**

Axel: "And that's pretty much it."

Eileen: "Wow. Who would've thought that your family was that bad."

Axel: "They're not all bad

Leo's okay but he's always so conceited

Ventus (No the KH character Ventus) is cool but he and I don't go eye-to-eye that much

My parents Peter and Lexa are the only ones who are there for me. But overall they can be okay."

Rigby: "Man I wish my life was like that."

Eileen: "Yea I hear ya cause I know you normally talk about how Mordecai can really anger you a lot."

Rigby: "Yea and everytime I get us into trouble he always gets mad at me even when I try to fix it."

Axel: "Now that's just what I hate. Anger. That's what everyone does to people. Scolding, yelling, especially violence. But Rigby I could never stay mad at you no matter what trouble you get into."

Rigby: "Thanks man."

Axel: "No probs." He then hugged Rigby and he hugged him back.

Eileen: "You know, you two make a great duo of best friends."

Rigby: "Yea we do don't we? I think you might be my new best friend."

**Well it's official new best friends. Again how will Mordecai react? By the way again not the KH Ventus. Also KH3- VERY EXCITED**

** Anyways review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Friend**

Margaret: "Thanks for the great time guys."

Eileen: "Yea it was really fun."

Axel: "No probs ladies."

Margaret: "Hey why don't we hear you say something in Korean."

Axel: "Okay. Dangsingwa hamkke joh-eun maedallyeo. Meaning nice hanging with you guys."

Eileen: "Wow he even has the accent right." They then went back home and the others went back to the park and got ready for bed.

Rigby: "Dude, do you think maybe you can teach me those languages sometime and maybe a bit ninjutsu while you're at it?"

Axel: "Sure man. Anything for you. Did you have a great time?"

Rigby: "I had the greatest time ever man!"

Axel: "I'm glad."

Rigby: "Well I'm glader. In fact I'm the gladest." Axel chuckled

Axel: "Okay Mr. I'm the Gladest."He then went to the room Mordecai and Rigby share. "Hey Mordecai are you okay?"

Mordecai: "Yea I'm alright?"

Axel: "Are you sure? You didn't seem okay ever since back at the coffee shop."

Rigby: "He's probably just jealous because you had a way with the ladies." Rigby said and Mordecai then punched him.

Mordecai: "I said I wasn't jealous!" Mordecai yelled.

Axel: "What'd you do that for?"

Mordecai: "That's just what happens when he gets on my nerves."

Axel: "Do you even know the pain he's feeling right now?" he said as he walked over to Rigby who was crying a bit and holding his arm.

Mordecai: "Man, he'll get over it. He always does."

Axel: "What is wrong with you? This is just like what he told me before that you always frustrate him like this."

Mordecai: "Well maybe if he just doesn't irritate me, it wouldn't happen." Axel then took Rigby with him and walked away.

Axel: "Well maybe if you weren't acting like such a nimrod, then Rigby would probably respect you a bit." He then took Rigby to his room.

Rigby: "Now you see what I mean?"

Axel: "Yea. He's just like my other relatives well besides Ventus and Leo."

Rigby: "Oh yea, those two were your only allies?"

Axel: "Yea." Axel then thought for a moment. "Hey Rigby, do you think maybe we can go see my brothers Ventus and Leo, so that way you can make friends with them and

we can all do hangouts every often?"

Rigby: "Really?"

Axel: "Yea after all you say you're always alone, and besides I think you and them might actually be great friends." Rigby was so happy, he hugged Axel so tight.

Rigby: "Thanks man. This is why you're my best friend. You always make me happy no matter what! I love you man! (Not that way. Like I said NO SLASH!)

Axel: "Anything for you man." Little did they know, Mordecai was hearing them.

Mordecai: 'So Margaret was right. He is replacing me.' he said in his thoughts as tears formed in his eyes.

**Rigby's gonna have some new friends. Like I said and this is how I feel so please don't flame but I just feel that Rigby always gets pushed around and I **

**always feel that those guys aren't his ****friends. Rigby just needed someone to agree with and someone who makes him happy like Eileen or my OC character. **

**Review and I'll see you guys next ****time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving On**

The alarm clock began to ring at 8 a.m. Mordecai then stopped it.

Mordecai: "Okay dude, time to get up. Rigby?" he then looked over to the trampoline and Rigby wasn't there. "Oh yea, right." He went downstairs to get breakfast

but he never saw Rigby or Axel anywhere. He then looked out the window to see they were already working.

Mordecai: "Hmph, well that's unlike Rigby." He said as he made some cereal. When he finished, Axel and Rigby came back sweating a bit and went to the couch.

Axel: "Wow Rigby. Didn't think you'd work so hard."

Rigby: "Well whenever there's anything exciting going on, it'll be worth it." They kept chatting while Mordecai just stared at them, then into deep space. He started

remembering times when he used to bully Rigby a bit, but then there were great times they had like defeating G.B.F (giant beardo face as Mordecai calls him), doing donuts

with the cart, and even the prank war.

He remembered all those times they had. When he came back to reality, Rigby and Axel were getting ready to leave.

Mordecai: "Uh hey, where you guys going?" they looked at him a bit angrily.

Axel: "We're just gonna meet some relatives of mine."

Mordecai: "Can I come?" they then exchanged glances.

Rigby: "Sure you can come. But try not to cause any trouble alright?"

Mordecai: "Yea yea."

**Mordecai's POV**

We went to a club and sat at the bar.

Axel: "They should be here any minute." They then spent the time talking to each other while I was just watching as they kept talking and talking.

Bartener: "Something wrong sir?" he said as he gave me a drink.

Mordecai: "It's just well I'm kinda having a friend problem."

Bartener: "Talk to me."

Mordecai: "Well Rigby and I have been best friends since we've met but after a few years later, this fox named Axel came along and he and Rigby have been hanging out

ever since. And now Rigby's mad at me and he's now replaced me with Axel."

Bartener: "Oh I'm sure he wouldn't replace you. He just needs some time from you and find a different person to hang with for a while."

Mordecai: "You don't know that." Just then two cats came. One was blue with red chest hair, muscular just like Axel was, has black spiky hair, and sea green eyes. While the

other one was orange just like Axel was, but a bit darker, he has white long hair (as long as Axel's), and yellow eyes.

Axel: "Hey Ventus, Leo over here!"

Ventus: "Hey there's our little brother. How's it going man? Long time no see." Said the muscular black haired one as he gave Axel a noogie.

Axel: "Ventus, what did I tell you about the noogies?"

Ventus: "Oh come on. Don't pretend you don't love it."

Leo: "Yea man, come on. We're just having fun here."

Axel: "Nice to see you too Leo." He then gave him a noogie.

Ventus: "Wait so it's okay if he gives you one?"

Axel: "Well he's less muscular." They then looked at the raccoon.

Leo: "So this is Rigby. Nice to meet you. Axel here told us al lot about you." He said as he picked Rigby up and hugged him.

Ventus: "Yea man and I must say I feel sorry for you man. Literally." They then looked over to me.

Ventus: "And you must be Mordecai."

Axel: "Ventus go easy on him alright. You too Leo."

Ventus & Leo: "Alright."

**So that's basically it. If I can get at least a few more reviews telling me to continue this or what you guys think of it (no flames please), I'll continue the story. So review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Making Up**

**I'm back with the Regular Show fanfic.**

After meeting Axel's brothers, they took them for a drive. When they stopped, they saw a huge mansion that looked like it would cost at least $300,000.

Leo: "And here's our house."

Rigby: "Woah, this is you guys' house?"

Mordecai: "How'd you guys get your money for this?"

Leo: "We became storywriters."

Axel: "You guys too? What genres?"

Ventus: "Romance, humor, and adventure. What about you?"

Axel: "Same here."

Rigby: "I never knew you could write stories. Is that why I always see you with so much money?"

Axel: "Pretty much yea." They went in the mansion and it looked cooler inside. There were 10 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 7 other rooms, and a basement. The 7 other rooms

were

Video Gaming Room

Party Room

Exercise Room

Sports Room

Library where they keep all the stories they wrote

Massage Room

Even a Movie Room

Mordecai and Rigby were insanely shocked, but Axel kinda expected this.

Ventus: "I know cool huh?"

Mordecai & Rigby: "YAYUH!"

**Axel's POV**

It was insane in the mansion. Mordecai, Rigby, my brothers, and our friends were having a complete pandemonium in every room. After the huge party, Benson let us spend

the night with my brothers

and we took the offer. When we took our showers and got ourselves settled and it was 4 a.m, we began to talk about everything that happened before they came.

Leo: "Wow Rigby. Never thought you felt that way."

Rigby: "Yea but that's when I met Axel. And let me tell you, your brother is the best of all time." Leo then gave me a noogie.

Leo: "Yea we know. This guy is actually the only normal at least to us, the only normal person in the family. Always so kindhearted, gentle, all that."

Axel: "The least you'd expect really."

Ventus: "Hey Mordecai. Why do you push Rigby around so much?"

Mordecai: "Well it's not that I…okay maybe it is but, Rigby's been over it all the time."

Rigby: "Well only cause I know there's nothing I could ever do considering I'm so small."

Leo: "Yea man come on. I mean I know me and Ventus sometimes push Axel around but seriously."

Mordecai: "I know and look Rigby, I'm really sorry man. I don't really blame you for making Axel your new best friend but…"

Rigby: "I know Mordecai and listen…I really didn't want to replace you but I guess all the grudges I've kept with you just kinda came out I guess and since Axel and I have

been hanging out and all."

Mordecai: "Yea."

Rigby: "But Mordecai, I still want you to be my best friend. Is that alright?"

Mordecai: "Yea dude." They then bro-fisted. We then went to bed and I slept with my brothers while Mordecai and Rigby slept with each other.

Ventus: "You have such great friends Axel."

Leo: "I'll say."

Axel: "Yea they're pretty great friends. By the way Leo, how's Sally doing?"

Leo: "Broke up. She was acting like a serious jerk talking trash about you that wasn't true and then she wouldn't even let me hang out with my other friends. Not even Ventus."

Ventus: "Yea she's insanely crazy. I hope you won't have someone like her. Night." We then kissed each other goodnight and let ourselves drift.

**Made up and are now friends again. Review what you guys think and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

** Sorry but I've now lost interest in continuing this story. Mainly cause I received some reviews and they tell me the story was some "Mary Sue" thing and for that the story itself is terrible. ****Are you flipping serious with me right now? You really had to say that? I mean there was stuff like my X:"Y"Z thing is not good, my OC character is bland, all that. Because of that, I have lost ****interest in doing this story. I mean yea some things might've came out of nowhere but it's a story for Pete's sake! So I'm done with this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note (Discontinuing) **

**I don't think I'm gonna be able to continue the story. Not because of the reviews even though I'm still mad at**

**clonearc17, but I just didn't have anymore ideas. If any of you guys think you can continue the story, be my guest. **

**So I'll see you guys next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm gonna try to continue this story and I'll do my best on the character and all the other things that might need improving. This is just gonna be a bit short, **

**but I'll do the best I can in the next chapters.**

**Thank you to reviewers who helped me.**

It was 3 a.m. when Axel woke up. He went outside and sat down on the porch and then Mordecai and Rigby came.

"Hey dude. What are you doing up?" Mordecai asked.

"I just woke up, didn't want to go back to sleep so here I am." They all sat there waiting for the sun to rise.

"You know, you have very nice brothers Axel." Rigby said. "Thanks. They really have changed since last time when I was a kid."

"You mean when people didn't treat you well?" Mordecai asked. "Yea. By the way Mordecai, I've wanted to ask…why did you act that way back at the park. I mean I know you

probably didn't mean to but why?"

Mordecai thought for a moment then spoke up. "Well I just get annoyed easily especially when people say I'm jealous because of people impressing Margaret when I'm not."

"Are you sure? Mainly when I see people who act aggressively like that, something would have to be wrong and the way of how you acted around Rigby…"

"I know and again I'm sorry."

"It's fine Mordecai." Rigby said.

"And also, I guess I should mention this, but I overheard you and Axel talking and listen I don't wanna stay mad at you. Even though you can be pretty annoying, you're still my

bro. Cause back then before I met you,

like Axel, I never had friends to call my own either. But then when I met you, we've done so much with each other. And now look at all the adventures you and I did."

"Yea that is true. I remember when we fought against Klorgbane and beat the crap out of that guy."

"You see Rigby? But the point is my life would totally suck without you Rigby. You're my bro. you too Axel." Mordecai said as he pulled them into a group hug.

**That's what I've got so far. Like I said I'm gonna do the best I can. Once again thanks to the reviewers who helped me. So review or PM and I'll see you guys**

** next time.**


End file.
